Chomly
Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description A member of the Fang Gang, the tribe with the biggest appetite, this close talking Mixel has a very bad breath. So you wouldn't want to be stuck next to Chomly at a Fang Gang food party, but his stinking breath comes in very handy for repelling Nixels! A lethargic trash compactor, he'll eat just about anything that's not nailed down. Background Fang Gang Log Toss In this episode, Chomly is seen with Jawg, playing Log Toss. Not too far away, Flain and Slumbo are relaxing, and Chomly disturbs them with his log. Then, Flain and Slumbo go over to Chomly and Jawg to tell them not to play Log Toss; they then burn his log. Chomly tricks the two Mixels into mixing. Chomly and Jawg then use the Slumbo/Flain Murp as a log for playing Log Toss. High Five Chomly wants Slumbo and Kraw to give them a high five, so they mix at first, but then fall on him after murping. Elevator Chomly, along with most of the other Mixels, is seen running past Lunk, telling him to hurry and get to Balk's birthday party. Mixed Up Act l He is injoying the anual Mixfestifal when it is ruined by Zaptor. Act ll '''Chomly '''along with Lunk,Flain,and Zaptor are eating Hamlogna Sandwiches when they are rudely interrupted by the Wiztastics magic show.They disaproof of it being good. Relationships Other Fang Gangsters Chomly and Jawg seem to be friends, but he and Gobba are neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Flexers Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels He loves the Spikels, just that he doesn't like being hugged by them. Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Chomly was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41512 and contains 68 pieces. Chomly's in-booklet code is OMN1VORO4S, which is Omnivorous when decoded. Trivia *He has a gold tooth. This is because of his habit of eating anything, so he bit into something and lost his tooth, the gold tooth replacing it. *Occasionally, drool may appear on the bottom of Chomly's mouth. This is shown in his video on the Mixels website. **For the entirety of High Five, he was drooling. *His name is a play on the word "chomp". *He is the Fang Gang Mixel to come with a Nixel. *He seems to have very derpy eyes. *He can pull a lot of things out of his mouth, like a cake, and a log, or Cubits. *He did not appear in the shorts untilFang Gang Log TossFang Gang Log Toss . *He is the tallest of the Fang Gang. *He has a different voice in Elevator. * He has the most pieces out of the Fang Gang. Gallery Set Chomly Bag.png Chomly.png Chomly lego.png Drawing.jpg Chomly Front.jpg Chomly Back.jpg Artwork Chomly.jpg Hueeeeeyyy!.png Chomly awesome.jpg omfg CAKE.png|YES, YES, CAKE! LOG TOSS.png|LAWG TAWSS! YES, YES.png|YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEESSSS!! Howboutsomelogtoss.png|Wanna play some Log Toss? Hurry up Lunk....png|Hurry up Lunk... Balk's party is on the top floor!.png|Balk's party is on the top floor! Chomly Bio.jpg No Log Toss.jpg|No more log, no more Log Toss. Hulp.jpg High Five.jpg Fang Gang Log Toss.jpg|I say we tricks 'em...and mix 'em! I got one.jpg Rabid.jpg YES YES YES .jpg|High Five! YES MORE.jpg|MOAR!!! More more more.jpg|More High Five! ChomlyOops.png Mehehehe..png ChomlyAngry.png HUGTIME.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Kromly.PNG|With Balk Chlurr.jpg|With Flurr Murps Tently.jpg|With Tentro LEGO Mixes SlumboChomlyLEGO.png|With Slumbo ChomlyJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg FlurrChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Flurr Murps ChomlyGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Gobba ChomlyTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro ChomlyKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw ChomlyBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk LunkChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Fang Gang Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Overbite Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Nixel Included Category:Two toes